The Unintended Reveal
by Eagle Alchemist
Summary: They are stuck. No food. No water. Seemingly no way out. Tormented by the knowledge they are no longer in costume. Would they peek? Can they keep their identities a secret after this? How will they escape the confines of their makeshift prison? Ladynoir/Adrinette.


**The Unintended Reveal**

 _By Eagle Alchemist_

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

With a brilliant flash every inch of damage caused by the Akumatized victim and the ensuing battle with Paris's superhero duo was repaired. As if it had never happened. The victim returned to normal, confused but normal. The city was once again safe thanks to the bravery and ingenuity of Ladybug and Cat Noir. They were just about to indulge in their typical end of battle celebration when it happened. The evil laugh came a split second before they were blown off their feet, landing hard against the outer hull of the barge they were on. A door slammed shut as the laughter grew. The heroic duo got to their feet in time to see a tall figure move away. Cat Noir lunged at the door kicking and slamming his fists against it. Ladybug took a second to evaluate.

They were in a small side room. No windows. Only light from a small barred opening on the door. Said door the only way out. And they didn't have long before they changed back to their civilian selves. Not good. Ladybug knew she didn't have any cookies for Tikki to eat to replenish her energy and allow Marinette to transform again. She also knew that likely meant Cat Noir would face the exact same issue. They were in one hell of a fix. With no foreseeable way out. Just as she was about to call off the angry kitty, a voice boomed over a speaker in the corner.

"At last I have you right where I want you Ladybug and Cat Noir. No way out. Of course I'd be more than willing to let you out...in exchange for your Miraculous'."

"Forget it Hawkmoth!" Cat Noir snapped "I'll never give my Miraculous to you."

"That goes double for me." Ladybug chimed in.

"Still so stubborn." Hawkmoth laughed "But you see, I'll still win."

"Oh yeah? Like to see you try." Cat challenged.

"Oh my dear Cat Noir, how naïve you are. You're both trapped in a room with no escape and about to transform back and there isn't any food or water in there and no way to call for help. So you see you have but two choices...hand me your Miraculous and live or die in that room and I'll collect your jewels from your dead bodies."

Ladybug gasped. Cat Noir was speechless. The wicked laughter faded off. They were alone and unsure what to do. From the dull silence they figured the room was soundproofed. A sure fire way to prevent them calling for help. Hawkmoth had planned this well apparently. The familiar bleeping drew them back to the present.

"Oh no we're about to change back!"

"It's okay. I won't tell and I trust you not to tell either milady."

"No Cat we can't know each others identities. You know that already."

"Well usually there is a choice. This time we don't have one. Besides I've always wanted to know the girl under the disguise." He winked.

"Stop playing around kitty this is serious!"

"So am I." His cocky grin spread across his face.

Ladybug rolled her eyes at him.

"We can't look at each other so...we'll sit back to back. And no peeking!"

"Okay fine." Cat Noir relented and settled on the floor in the middle of the tiny room "FYI, I still want to know who you are, but I'll respect your wishes."

"Thank you." Ladybug settled on the floor, her back to his.

More of the familiar bleeping and the de-transformations were imminent. They couldn't even hope the person they'd saved would save them, for he seemed to have mysteriously vanished along with their nemesis Hawkmoth. Sitting in silence was hard on Cat Noir. He wanted to say something but had no clue what. His usually playful pun filled attitude seemed so inappropriate at that moment. Suddenly the room was softly illuminated by the mixed green and red flashes. The silence remained for a couple seconds before the complaints began.

"Oh the aching, the exhaustion! I can't move at all!" Plagg whined as he dropped to the floor.

"That was a tough battle." Tikki said as she too landed on the floor "Hello Plagg. It's been a long time. Seems you haven't changed at all, still the biggest complainer."

"I am not Tikki!" Plagg groused "Hey kid got any Camembert? I'm starving over here!"

"Sorry Plagg, I must have left it in my other pants. Plus we're stuck in this room so I have no idea when you'll get any. But I'm okay thanks for asking." Adrien replied sourly.

"Are there any cookies left in your purse?" Tikki asked Marinette, being cautious not to say her name aloud.

"There aren't. I'm so sorry Tikki. Will you be alright?" The concern evident in her voice.

"I'll be alright. Don't worry." The little Kwami smiled.

There was something about the tone of her voice that reminded Adrien of someone. The name on the tip of tongue. So far he hadn't peeked at all. It was taking all his will power to keep staring straight ahead. Even with Plagg continuing to complain next to him. He heard a gentle giggle and again it fired off signals of memories. Where had he heard that voice? That giggle? The tiny voice he was now aware belonged to another Kwami named Tikki, was now telling Plagg off for being so whiny. Adrien laughed.

"Plagg always, always, thinks with his stomach." He said, earning him a green eyed glare.

"Do not!" The cat Kwami retorted.

As the two seemed to playfully bicker with each other Marinette couldn't help but notice Cat Noirs voice seemed oddly familiar now. She'd heard it before. After a moments thought she realised from where. At school! So her superhero partner also went to the same school she did. Did she know him? Could they be in the same class? If so, who was he?

Tikki could tell Marinette was thinking hard and she already knew on what. Having been around for thousands of year she was a very wise Kwami. Indeed she knew how difficult this predicament must be. Both heroes in their civilian forms, trapped together, with the temptation to peek at each other so strong.

Adrien rested his chin on his fist and tried to think of a way out. Plagg's complaining wasn't helping at all, even with Tikki trying to keep him from doing so. The door was locked. Their Kwamis energy levels too low for them to transform. It seemed hopeless. His train of thought was now on his partner. He very much wanted to peek. But knew she would not like that. Plagg's grousing finally grated so bad on his nerves Adrien couldn't hold his tongue any more. His head turned to face his Kwami, and in doing so he caught a glimpse of the girl behind him.

"Plagg will you give it a rest already!" He snapped.

That caused Tikki and Marinette to look. She too caught a glimpse of the boy behind her. Those bluebell eyes popped wide. It couldn't be! Did she just see Adrien? Shaking her head she tried to internally reason with herself. There was no way the sweet, kind, awesome, amazing Adrien could possibly be the cocky, over the top, braggart Cat Noir. No she had hallucinated. Plagg scowled. Then noticed the pair had peeked a bit. And that gave him fodder to annoy.

"I would if someone had thought to bring me cheese!" He crossed his little arms "And don't think I didn't see you peeking."

"What? I did not!" Adrien protested.

"You did what!? You promised!" Marinette yelled.

"I swear I didn't! Cats honour!"

"Yeah right you sneaky little..." She turned her head, just as he did the same.

Tikki and Plagg saw it all in slow motion. The turn of heads. The frowns of displeasure. Then the moment of reveal. Faces drawn in shock. Eyes wider than ever before. Mouth agape. Their voices came in unison.

"It's you!?"

"Well the cats out the bag now." Plagg chuckled.

"You did that on purpose Plagg." Tikki glared at him.

"What? They both wanted to know, didn't they?" He countered, to which Tikki shook her head.

"There's...no way..." Marinette breathed.

"How did I not see it?" Adrien said, then blinked "Wait, why is there no way?"

"How can you be Cat noir? He's so...so..."

"Cool? Suave? Dashing?" Adrien supplied.

"Over the top and full of himself." Came her reply.

"Hey!" He frowned "I happen to think I'm more myself as Cat Noir!"

"I don't buy that. You, Adrien, are so kind and wonderful and awesome. But Cat Noir is always playing around and making awful puns and trying to hit on Ladybug! How can you say he is better than you!"

"FYI, he _is_ me Marinette." He pouted "I totally believe that you're Ladybug. The girl I'm in love with."

She was about to retort but the words died on her tongue. Adrien Agreste, her long time crush, just told her he loves Ladybug and believed she was the object of his affections sans mask. She couldn't form a thought. Adrien realised what he'd said was garnering a peculiar reaction. Now he felt a little guilty and his usual sweet side came out. He reached for her hand, then shied away at the lightest touch. Gathering all his courage he tried again. The sensation of his hand upon hers drew Marinette from the fog of shock.

"Ah...Adrien...you..."

"I meant it." He smiled softly "I always liked you Marinette. You're so sweet, always thinking of and helping others. Caring about your friends and family. Being so creative. The very first victory with Ladybug made me realise who ever she was beneath the mask, I loved her."

"But you can't possibly love someone you know nothing about."

"I knew enough." He gently squeezed her hand "I knew she was brave, thinking only of protecting the people of Paris and saving me multiple times. And now that I see you, the girl under the mask, I know my love was well placed."

"But I'm not..."

"You are. Marinette is Ladybug and vice versa. Sure you're a little forgetful and prone to moments of clumsiness, which is so endearing. You stand up for what you believe in and follow your heart, which I find so admirable. I can't imagine what stopped me putting two and two together, but now it all makes sense. I fell in love with you. Not the persona of Ladybug, but you. The wonderful, caring, loyal person." He lifted her hand and kissed it "I fell in love with you Marinette, for you are my dream girl. Milady."

The use of the pet name finally made the pieces fit. Adrien was Cat Noir. He often missed class, showed up late and always vanished when ever Cat Noir showed up. But his usual charming, gentlemanly behaviour was just over exaggerated while in his superhero form. Now she felt terrible. The things she'd said, about Cat, and all the while she was saying them about Adrien. Tears gathered in her eyes. The silent trickling made Adrien gasp. He'd made her cry. That wasn't his intention. He was about to pull her into a hug, but hesitated. Marinette hid her face with her hand. Tikki took pity on the pair.

"Adrien, Marinette has had a huge crush on since the very beginning. That was why she could never say what she meant and always blathered on and on around you."

"Ah...Marinette is that true?" He asked.

She could only nod a little. Tikki flew up to the girls cheek and nuzzled.

"Wait a second..." Everything started to make sense "Is that why you kept stammering around me and shunning my advances as Cat Noir? Because you were in love with me as Adrien?"

Again she nodded. Sniffled too.

"Oh Marinette." Now he hugged her, felt her stiffen and then relax.

"I'm...so...so sorry...I was...so mean." She choked out between sobs.

"No, you don't need to apologise. You had no clue I was behind the mask. If you did things would have turned out differently." He soothed a hand on her back.

She pulled away to look into those gorgeous green eyes that held such caring and such love that she realised what a fool she'd been. Then another thought hit her. During their battle with Dark Cupid she had kissed Cat Noir, which meant she had kissed Adrien! Her face went crimson.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"That day, oh my gosh I..." Her eyes bugged out "I...I...kissed you!"

"You did?" Adrien blinked "When? Why don't I remember it?"

"Well um..." Her nervousness made the answer come out like a bullet "...Dark Cupid shot you with an arrow that made you hate me and the only way to break the spell and save you was to kiss you and you didn't remember afterwards and I just never told you!"

"Till now." He added, gaining a nod in response.

He laughed. That same one she'd heard the day his umbrella had closed on her outside school. The same moment she had fallen for him. She was just too cute in his eyes. It became infectious and soon they were both laughing. Once it subsided they sighed, looking at one another.

"So, what now?" Adrien tilted his head.

"Well, um, I don't know."

"Hey Marinette?" He smiled softly at her "Would it be okay, if I kissed you this time?"

Her mind went blank and her shocked expression frozen in place. Adrien could see the rouge creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks. Clearly she wasn't against the idea. It just made her react in a stunned, embarrassed and down right adorable way. There was no stopping the chuckle that slipped from him. That made her blink. Adrien slowly leaned in, his lids gradually lowering the closer his lips got to hers. Instinct made Marinette lean too. The moment of contact made her heart beat out of time for a second and Adrien's pulse quicken. After all the times he had tried to kiss Ladybug aka Marinette and now he was finally in that moment. Her soft, sweet lips against his.

He barely registered the 'eww gross' comment from Plagg or the 'aww how sweet' one from Tikki. His entire being was focused on one, small area. Where he and Marinette were joined. He felt her breath against his face when she sighed gently. Her fingers curled a little where he held her hand. She thought it was a dream. One she certainly never wanted to wake from. Somehow it felt like a fantasy, not reality. That Adrien, her Adrien, was kissing her and holding her hand and had professed his love to her. She didn't hear a thing beyond her own thundering heart beat, hammering away in her chest. His lips were so gentle, smooth and warm. When his hand shifted and his fingers curled with hers, she thought she could just die of pure joy. Then he pulled back and broke the connection.

"Now that, was a kiss to remember." Adrien said smiling.

"Yeah." Marinette sighed, still somewhere in the clouds.

"Ugh! Are you two done yet? I'm hungry and I want out of here." Plagg interrupted.

"Way to ruin the moment buddy."

"Is he always like this?" Marinette asked, finally coming back to reality.

"Pretty much. Your Kwami seems super nice. The total opposite." Adrien commented, earning another glare from Plagg.

"Thank you Adrien, I think you're very nice too." Tikki replied "And Plagg needs to work on his attitude. Though, he has been this way for thousands of years."

"I guess the Kwami are as different as we humans are." Marinette smiled.

"Once again milady you amaze me with your wisdom and mind reading abilities."

Rolling her eyes Marinette laughed. She couldn't help it. Now she knew what she did, his puns and jokes didn't seem nearly as annoying. Well, nearly. The fact that her hand was still being held by Adrien's was helping with her mood. She felt lighter somehow. Like the worries of being stuck in this room had lessened now that she was in here with the guy she loved. Just thinking of that brought back memories of all the times she had tried to not embarrass herself when it came to him. Like that time she left the cringe worthy voicemail on his phone and had to go steal it to try and remove it. She giggled inside at that. What a royal mess that had become. Then it hit her. A way out of that room. That memory jogged something in her brain and she suddenly had the answer to the dilemma.

"Oh course!" She burst out.

"Hm? What?" Her three companions asked.

"Tikki, do you have enough energy to work your magic on the lock?" Marinette asked.

"I think so." Realisation hit "Oh of course I get it!"

"Why couldn't you have _got_ it twenty minutes ago!" Plagg groaned.

"Got what?" Adrien asked, totally puzzled.

"Hasn't your Kwami ever unlocked a locked door for you?" Marinette asked, watching Tikki fly into the door and vanish.

"Actually he...Oh now I get it! Nice thinking milady!"

"Thank you."

The door suddenly popped open. Tikki drifted down into Marinette's hands, now utterly drained. With a tender kiss and a well done Tikki was placed inside her usual hiding spot. Plagg took his place inside Adrien's shirt. Holding out a hand to her, Adrien smiled. She took it and the pair headed for daylight. Once back on shore and free to find cookies and Camembert, Adrien and Marinette walked hand in hand. Finally she had the boy she adored and he had the girl he loved. Tomorrow at school, was going to be interesting...to say the least.

 **Fin**


End file.
